


Demon!Q [ART]

by LemonYellow



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, Mission Fic, Modeling, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonYellow/pseuds/LemonYellow
Summary: Art For LadyMaya's fic A Model Beginning!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Demon!Q [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyMaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMaya/gifts).



> Ohmygod, never drawing another sequin again in my life!
> 
> Graphite, India Ink, and Photoshop!!
> 
> Special Thanks to the INCREDIBLE LadyMaya!!!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189519987@N03/51050886998/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Lemon-Yellow on [ tumblr! ](https://lemon-yellow.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Model Beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097824) by [LadyMaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMaya/pseuds/LadyMaya)




End file.
